


Stay By My Side

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, bff sekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: Chanyeol wishes to find his true love.Sehun struggles to stay alive.





	Stay By My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sehunniebunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunniebunch/gifts).



> I am not an expert in the medical field so please forgive me if there are things that are inaccurate. I tried my best :) 
> 
>  
> 
> This story is dedicated to my lovely (read: annoying) friend, Inna!!  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!! (yeay you get older *evil laugh*)  
> We just knew each other for a few months but you know me so well hahahaha  
> Thank you for being my fangirling buddy because I have no one here that I can fangirl with *insert sad face*  
> Thank you for listening to my rambles about almost everything lol  
> Thank you for giving me advice when I have problems with writing and all that.  
> And thank you for recommending me fics hahahahaha xD (i LOVE this the most lol jk)
> 
> Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you have a great day and I wish for all the best things to happen to you <3  
> I love you~~~~~

"Hey, Sehun-ah." Sehun stops wiping the table when he heard his name being called from the back before he turns around. He breaks into a smile when he spots his best friend standing there.

"Jongin, what are you doing here?" It is unusual for Jongin to come to his workplace on Wednesday night because he usually has a dance practice on this day. 

Jongin grins before he walks closer toward Sehun and takes the cloth away from his hand. "Practice ended early so I decided to come here and pick you up." He says before he continues the work where Sehun has left but Sehun stops him before he can do more. 

"I can do it, Jongin. You sit down and wait for me, I will finish this in ten minutes. Okay?" Sehun doesn't wait for Jongin to respond before he disappears into the kitchen. He can hear Jongin sighing but he chooses to ignore it. He knows Jongin is doing this because Jongin is worried, but Sehun is fine and he doesn't need other people's help to clean the table. 

After wiping the kitchen counter and making sure that everything is in place, Sehun comes out from the kitchen and smiles when he sees Jongin already dozing off on the table. He pokes his friend's head a few times until Jongin groans sleepily. Jongin lifts his head up from the table with droopy eyes and Sehun wonders what makes his best friend this exhausted. 

"Let's go home. I'm done." Sehun adjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder. 

Jongin yawns before he stands up and exits the cafe where Sehun is working with Sehun following him from behind. Sehun locks the door and joins Jongin who is already waiting for him beside his motorbike. Jongin hands him a helmet and Sehun wears it wordlessly. 

"Have you eaten?" Jongin asks as he gets onto his motorbike. 

"Nope. Shop was busy today. I didn't have time for a break." Sehun settles himself behind Jongin. 

Jongin turns his head to glare at Sehun. "Sehun, how many times have I told you that you can't skip your meal?"

Sehun smiles sheepishly because he knows he is the one at the fault here. "I'm sorry. I just forgot because I was too busy. But I'm fine. Don't worry." 

"Your health-"

"I'm hungry. Bring me to eat, Jongin-ah." Sehun quickly cuts Jongin's words off before Jongin can start his nagging again. 

Jongin sighs in defeat before he starts the engine. "What do you want to eat?"

Sehun beams happily because Jongin has decided to drop the topic. "I am craving for pizza." 

"Let's just order take out so you can rest more. You look pale today." 

"Okay." Sehun decides not to argue with Jongin because he is indeed feeling exhausted. 

 

Sehun and Jongin are lying on the carpet in the living room after they finished their two boxes of pizzas. 

"I am too full to move." Sehun whines. 

Jongin chuckles before he shuffles around and drops his head on top of Sehun's stomach. Sehun swats him away lazily and gives up not a minute later. He is too tired for this. 

"Hey." Jongin calls.

"What?"

"Are you feeling alright?" 

Sehun furrows his eyebrows at Jongin's question. "Yeah, I am. Why are you asking that?" 

Jongin props his chin on top of Sehun's tummy and Sehun squirms because it feels ticklish. "You left your medicine on the table this morning. So that means you haven't taken your meds today." 

"Yeah I forgot to bring it with me today because I was rushing this morning. But don't worry, I'm fine." 

Jongin sends him a skeptical look. "You sure?" 

"Yes, mama Jongin. I am fine. See? I even finished a whole box of pizza." Sehun smiles proudly. 

Jongin rolls his eyes before he sits up on the floor. "I am glad you are alright. Don't forget to take your medicine tonight. I am going to take a shower first." 

"I won't forget." Sehun promises.

Jongin ruffles Sehun's hair before he stands up and walks to the bathroom. Sehun lies down for another five minutes before he gets up and goes to eat his medicine. He hopes there won't be any significant side effects for not eating the medicine in the morning and afternoon. 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol sighs tiredly as he unlocks the door to his small apartment. He has been working for twelve hours in the studio to finish the songs for a singer's debut album. It is not helping that he has been feeling unwell since last night, and all he wants to do now is to take a warm shower then sleep until tomorrow noon. He is glad that his working hours are flexible. He dumps his back on the couch and goes straight to the bathroom to take the much needed shower. At times like this, he hopes he has a bathtub but he stops himself before his thoughts go further. This is the life he has chosen, he can't complain about it right now. 

Chanyeol lies down on his bed after he took a shower and he groans happily when his head hits the fluffy pillow. This is exactly what he needs after a long day of work. He closes his eyes in hope to fall asleep soon, but his mind is not cooperating with him apparently. This is a bad habit of his that he wants to get rid but he knows it's impossible. His mind is always so busy when he is about to fall asleep. He will think about a lot of things that will end up with him not getting enough sleep, sometimes he couldn't even sleep at all. 

Chanyeol sighs tiredly when he thinks about the deafening silence that engulfs his small apartment. He usually doesn't mind the silence, but tonight, the silence reminds him of how lonely he is and he has no one to blame. It is because he was the one who chose this path. 

When he left his hometown, London, one year ago, he already knew that there will be some consequences. His parents had begged him to stay, but he was heart-broken and stubborn. It was not easy to leave the city where he was born and raised, but he needed a change, and he had a goal in his life that needs him to leave everything behind. 

Chanyeol's families had been residing in London for almost a century. His grandfather migrated to London and started a company there. After his grandfather retired, his father was given the honor to lead the company. As the only child his parents have, Chanyeol is the only heir to the big and successful company. Chanyeol knows his responsibility very well and he is not planning to disappoint his parents. That's why he promised them that he will go back when his father retires in the future. 

Fortunately for him, his parents understand why he is doing this. They knew how hard it was for him after that incident. Chanyeol had asked his parents to stop sending money to him. He even refused to stay in one of the penthouses his parents own in Seoul. He wants to start a new page. He wants to be known as just Park Chanyeol, not Park Chanyeol the heir of Clarity Corporation. He works like other people, he pays the rent of his small apartment monthly, he uses the bus to go to work everyday, and he eats the street foods or in the small restaurants nearby his workplace or home. He just wants to live as a normal person. He doesn't want people to know who he really is, because based on his past experiences, it never went well. 

One day, when he finally finds someone who truly loves him for who he is, and not because he is an heir to a big company, Chanyeol will reveal his real identity and go back to London with the person he loves. People will probably say that he is crazy, that this is not in the dramaland. But Chanyeol believes that everyone will find their true love. He believes that he will find his soon. He just needs to be patient. The time will finally come. 

 

Chanyeol has always had a passion in music. Back in London, he liked to go to one of a clubs his friend owned and sang his own songs. He knew he didn't have the best voice but he was not bad too. People had praised his talent and some entertainment labels even bought some of his songs. 

Now he is working as a composer for one of the biggest entertainment companies in South Korea. He is just an assistant of the main composer because he is still new, but he doesn't mind because he is doing the thing he likes and it also pays quite well. Enough to pay his rent and for daily necessities. He knows that he won't be able to do this in the future when he becomes the CEO of his father's company, so he needs to make the most out of it at this moment. 

He just got off the bus and is walking toward his workplace when someone bumps onto him. Chanyeol grunts in pain and he hears someone mutters a soft 'shit' beside him. Chanyeol casts his gaze down and sees a stranger with a tanned skin struggling to get up from the hard pavement with a phone clutched tightly in his hand. Chanyeol is about to offer him a help when the stranger finally stands up and immediately presses the phone on his ear again. The stranger looks panic and Chanyeol is slightly worried about him. 

"I will be right there. No, no. Sehun will not want to go to the hospital. It's alright, I know what to do. I will be there in five minutes." The stranger says quickly to whoever he is speaking on the phone before he hangs up. He turns to look at Chanyeol and bows his head. "I'm sorry. I really need to go now. Sorry once again." The stranger already runs away before Chanyeol could respond. 

Chanyeol looks at the retreating figure and frowns in confusion, but then he decides that it's not his business so he continues to walk while humming to a song he just wrote yesterday. 

 

 

 

Sehun blinks his eyes a few times to adjust to the brightness of the room. His head is throbbing and he feels like vomiting. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply to get rid of the pain but it's still there. He is startled when he feels a hand on his and relaxes immediately when he fully opens his eyes and sees Jongin beside him. 

"How are you feeling?" Jongin asks. 

"Where am I?" Sehun asks instead of answering Jongin. 

"Hospital. You were having a seizure and you didn't bring the medicine for that so I didn't have choice but to bring you here." 

"Shit, I should have brought it with me. It has been a few weeks since I had a seizure. I thought I am fine now." Sehun sighs as he rubs his face with his hands. "We need to go now. I can't afford to pay for the hospital bills if I stay longer." Sehun sits up and swallows thickly when he feels like vomiting again because of the sudden movement. 

"Just stay here one night, please. I will pay for the bills, don't worry about it, okay?" Jongin places his hands on Sehun's shoulders to prevent Sehun from standing up. 

Sehun shakes his head weakly. "You also paid for the bills when I was admitted to the hospital last month and I haven't even paid you back for that."

"Sehun, it's fine. I did it because I wanted to. You don't need to pay me back." Jongin sighs at Sehun's stubbornness. No matter how many times Jongin has told him that he doesn't need to pay him back, Sehun never listens. 

Sehun pushes Jongin's hands away from his shoulders and stands up. He almost loses his balance but Jongin is quick to hold him by his waist. "Jongin, you don't have part-time jobs and you only depend on the money your parents sent to you every month which is not much. I don't want to make it harder for you." Sehun reasons as he leans against Jongin's side. He is feeling so dizzy he feels like he could die, but he needs to leave. He can't stay in the hospital. He is saving up for the surgery and chemotherapy. He can't waste money for something unimportant. 

"I can just ask them to send more. They won't mind." Jongin tries to convince Sehun again, but he already knows he is losing again this time. 

Sehun sends him a grateful smile. "I know that you want to help me and I am grateful for that. But I am fine. I am just feeling a little bit dizzy but this is not the first time it happens. I will be alright, I promise." Jongin doesn't say anything and just sighs heavily. Sehun squeezes Jongin's arm reassuringly and he smiles in relief when he sees Jongin's smiling at him. 

"Let's go home." Jongin suggests as he adjusts his arm around Sehun's waist more securely. 

"Okay." 

 

Everything changes for Sehun when he found out that he has a brain cancer three months ago. At first he thought that it was just a normal headache which usually happened when he was stressed out, but then it got worse until he fainted in his own room one day. Luckily Jongin was there because they were roommates and had brought Sehun to the hospital. That's also the day when he found out about his disease. Doctor said that it's a grade 3 tumor and he needs to undergo a surgery to remove the tumor then follows up with chemotherapy. The doctor suggested him to do the surgery as soon as possible before the tumor grows bigger. Sehun also wants to, but he can't. 

He doesn't tell his parents about this. Only Jongin knows and he has made Jongin promised to keep it as a secret from his family. He doesn't come from a wealthy family. He doesn't want to add their burden when they still need to take care of his little sister. His mother also has a heart problem and Sehun doesn't want his mother to worry about him. 

Sehun doesn't have enough money for the surgery, therefore he gave up his dream to go to the college and started working. He is working two jobs at the moment. From Monday to Friday he is working in a coffee shop next to his previous high school, and on the weekends he is working in a ramyun shop in Hongdae. He actually wanted to take more jobs but Jongin didn't allow him to and threatened to tell his parents if Sehun still insists. He knows Jongin meant well, so he listened to his best friend and sticks to two jobs. 

It is tiring, but he needs to do it to survive. Every morning when he woke up, he would thank the God because he was still given a chance to live. His cancer is not the last stage yet, but it is still dangerous. The doctor has told him that if the tumor grows bigger, he could lose his senses, memory, problems with regulating his emotions, and more. It is scary to hear it. To imagine that one day he might wake up without being able to see anything or not remembering about who he is, is scary. 

This disease also makes him unable to do a lot of things. Headache is always so bad when it comes and sometimes it will make him faint. He can't go to work when he is feeling nauseous because he won't be able to do anything. He is also getting easily tired and it annoys him because he needs to work. He can't be tired but his body won't listen to him. He also needs to take a lot of medicines that cost him a lot of money but he knows he must take it to control the symptoms. 

Sometimes he feels like giving up. He can just let it be and wait until his time comes. But then he remembers about what his father told him, "You were given this life because you are strong enough to live it." Yes, he can go through this because he is strong. He will be able to recover. He is strong and he can do it. 

 

 

 

"Chanyeol, are you hungry?" Baekhyun asks from where he is seated in front of the computer. Chanyeol stops playing with the keyboard and checks the time. It's almost 9 p.m. No wonder he is hungry. They still have a song to finish by today, but it can wait. They just need to finish the last verse. 

"Yeah. Wanna eat?" 

"There's a nice ramyun shop in Hongdae. Wanna try it?" Baekhyun stands up and puts down the headphone he is wearing on the table. 

"Sure." Chanyeol shrugs and follows Baekhyun out from the studio. 

They arrive in ten minutes and Chanyeol is glad that they don't need to queue. It has passed the dinner time, maybe that's why the shop only has a few people inside. 

They take a seat by the window and a tall waiter walks to their table with two menus in his hand. Chanyeol stares at the waiter and can't hide his concern when he sees how pale the waiter looks. The waiter certainly doesn't look well, but the smile on his face is bright and Chanyeol thinks that the waiter looks beautiful. 

"May I take your order please?" The waiter asks, still with the same smile on his face and glances at Chanyeol. Chanyeol clears his throat awkwardly when he realizes that he has been staring at the waiter since he arrived at their table. He quickly ducks his head down and scan the menu. He tries to ignore the nice scent that is emitted by the waiter standing beside him. 

"One ramyun with egg, please." Baekhyun says. 

"One kimchi ramyun for me." Chanyeol adds. He looks up to hand the menu back to the waiter and sees the nametag on his shirt.  _Sehun._ Why does the name sound familiar? He is sure he has heard it somewhere before but he can't remember. His thoughts are interrupted by the waiter's voice. 

"Noted. Your order will be out in 15 minutes. Thank you." Sehun bows his head politely before he walks away. 

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun when he feels a nudge on his leg. "So, he is your type, huh?" Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows teasingly. 

"What type?" Chanyeol frowns. 

"You couldn't stop staring at him just now. But I must agree that he is handsome." Baekhyun takes a glance at the waiter who are attending to another customer. Chanyeol follows Baekhyun's gaze and he can't deny that the waiter indeed looks very handsome. With a soft-looking black hair, high nose, small lips, sharp jawline, fair skin, and tall body, the waiter can pass as a model. However, the waiter looks too pale and it keeps bugging him. 

"You are staring again." 

Chanyeol tears his gaze away from Sehun and stare at Baekhyun. "No, I just.. Uh, he looks sick. Don't you think so?" 

Baekhyun stares at Sehun again and hums. He tilts his head to the side before he says, "Yeah, he looks pale." 

"I know right?" Chanyeol can't help but to glance at Sehun again. Sehun has moved to the counter and keys in the orders into the system, oblivious of the stare he is receiving from someone. 

"Why does that concern you?" Baekhyun asks. 

Chanyeol shrugs and puts his elbows on the table to rest his chin on his hand. "I am not concerned." 

"You keep staring." 

"I didn't." Chanyeol insists. 

Baekhyun scoffs loudly. "The more you deny it, the more suspicious it gets." 

Chanyeol chooses to ignore Baekhyun and stares outside the window instead. 

Sehun comes back with two bowls of ramyun in his hands and places it carefully in front of them. "Here you go." 

"Thanks." Baekhyun smiles while helping Sehun to arrange the bowls on the table. 

"Enjoy your meal." Sehun smiles widely before he turns around to walk away. But he doesn't get to take another step before his body suddenly sways and he falls to the floor, knees first. 

Chanyeol gasps in surprise before he leaps out his seat and kneels beside of Sehun in an instant. Sehun has his eyes closed and his breathing is heavy. Chanyeol can see the beads of sweat on his forehead and Sehun looks like he is in a great pain. He wraps his arm around the the waiter's shoulder when he notices that Sehun doesn't have any strength to sit straight anymore. 

"Are you alright?" Chanyeol asks. He glances back at Baekhyun who looks just as shocked as him. 

Sehun opens his eyes with much effort and they locks gaze for a moment before Sehun fully loses his consciousness and falls onto Chanyeol's chests. 

"What should we do?" Baekhyun asks in panic. The other customers just look at them curiously without trying to help and somehow it annoys Chanyeol. Today's society. Tsk. 

Chanyeol stares at Sehun in his arms. He feels Sehun's pulse and panics a little when he barely can feel it. "He needs to go to the hospital." 

"Okay, you can use my car. I will let his manager know." Baekhyun tosses his car’s key to Chanyeol before he rushes toward the counter. Chanyeol carries Sehun's up in bridal style and he is surprised at how light the latter feels. Without wasting more time, Chanyeol practically runs toward Baekhyun’s car and drives to the nearest hospital he can find. 

 

"Are you his family member?" The nurse asks for administration purpose. Sehun is still in the ER and Chanyeol has been asked to wait outside. 

"No, I was there when he passed out." 

"Do you know his name then?" 

"Sehun. But I don't know his surname, I'm sorry." Chanyeol rubs his sweaty hands on the fabric of his jeans. He has been so nervous when Sehun fainted just now. This is first time to encounter this kind of incident and it was a scary experience. He didn't know what happened to Sehun and he was so scared Sehun might die on the way to the hospital. 

The nurse smiles kindly as he writes down Sehun's name on the paper. "It's okay. Oh, this is the patient's phone. It fell off from his pocket earlier." The nurse hands him a phone. 

"Thanks." Chanyeol takes the phone and wonders if he can find Sehun's family member's phone number there. Before he could though, the phone rings and Chanyeol picks it up without thinking. "Hello?"

There's a brief silence before there is a hesitant,  _"Hello?"_ coming from the other line.  _"Sehun?"_

Chanyeol sighs in relief because he finally finds someone who knows Sehun. "Uh, hi. I'm Park Chanyeol. Sehun fainted in the shop so I brought him to the hospital. Are you his family or friend?" 

Chanyeol hears a loud gasp follows by few chattering sounds.  _"Is Sehun alright? Which hospital is he in?"_ The guy sounds so worried so Chanyeol assumes that he is someone who is close to Sehun, which is good. After telling the guy that Sehun is still in the ER and also tells him the name of the hospital, the guy hangs up after he said that he will be here soon. Chanyeol keeps the phone in his pocket and sits down on the chair in front of the ER. Sehun has been there for almost half an hour and the doctor hasn't come out yet. It makes Chanyeol's stomach forms a very uncomfortable knot. Is Sehun's condition that bad? Is he going to be alright? 

Before his thoughts could get wilder, the doctor finally comes out from the ER. Chanyeol instantly stands up and asks, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he is fine for now. Are you his family member? I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, no. I'm not. But someone is coming soon." Chanyeol replies. 

"Okay, good. I will come back again later. You can go in now if you want." The doctor bows slightly before walking away. 

Chanyeol knows there is no reason for him to go in and see how Sehun is doing. But he wants to and he doesn't want Sehun to wake up alone and feel confused as to why he is in the hospital. After taking a deep breath, Chanyeol steps into the ER and spots Sehun almost immediately. The said guy is still sleeping but he looks much better than before and it relieves Chanyeol. Chanyeol stops beside the bed and stares at the waiter. There is no denying that Sehun is handsome, beautiful even. He looks so peaceful in his sleep, so different from his painful expression in the restaurant earlier. Chanyeol leans down unconsciously as if there is a magnetic force that pulls him closer. Chanyeol stops moving when he sees Sehun opening his eyes slowly. Chanyeol's eyes widen and he quickly pulls away and clears his throat awkwardly. 

He watches carefully as Sehun finally opens his eyes and looks around in confusion. Chanyeol already expects that so he just waits for Sehun to realize his presence. When Sehun's gaze finally lands on him, Chanyeol offers him a small smile. "Uhm, hi. Before you ask, I am Chanyeol. I was the customer in your shop just now. You fainted and I decided to bring you here." Chanyeol explains. 

Sehun gapes a little and he looks really surprised. "I'm in the hospital?" Sehun asks in a hoarse voice. 

"Yeah." 

Sehun groans before he suddenly sits up and pulls out the IV drip from his wrist. Chanyeol stares in horror and steps forward to stop him. "What are you doing? You can't go home yet." 

Sehun shakes his head and tries to pry Chanyeol's hand away from his wrist gently. "I am fine. I need to go." 

"Well, let's ask the doctor first. If he says you can go home then you can go." Chanyeol tightens his grip around Sehun's small wrist. 

Sehun stares at him with pleading eyes and it is suddenly hard for Chanyeol to breathe. "Please. I need to go." 

"Why?" 

Sehun looks hesitant for a moment before he answers. "I don't have enough money to pay for the hospital bills." Sehun looks down at his thigh in embarrassment. 

"Oh." 

"So, can you please let go of my hand?" Sehun asks without lifting his gaze. 

"No."

Sehun finally lifts his head to stare at Chanyeol. "What?"

"I will pay the bill. Just stay here, okay?" Chanyeol doesn't know what makes him do that. He just feels the need to help Sehun. 

Sehun's surprised face turns into annoyed in a matter of second. "Do you think this is a joke? I don't know you, and you also don't know me. What makes you think that you have the right to pay for me?" 

Chanyeol is surprised at Sehun's sudden outburst, but when he thinks about it, he will react like that too if he is in Sehun's position. They are strangers. They don't know each other. It must feel weird to have someone offering to pay for your hospital bills. 

"Look, I'm sorry, but I didn't mean it in a bad way. I really want to help." 

"Why?"

Chanyeol opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out because he doesn't know how to answer that. Why? Why is he doing this? Why does he want to help Sehun? He has no answers for those questions. He is sure that it is not out of pity though. It is something else, but he can't point it out what it is. 

Sehun sighs before he pulls his hand away from Chanyeol's and this time Chanyeol lets him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you just now. And thank you for offering me a help, but I don't need it. Thank you for bringing me to the hospital too. I really appreciate your help. I need to go now. It's nice to meet you, Chanyeol." Sehun stands up and offers Chanyeol a smile before he walks away. 

"Wait." Chanyeol calls out. 

Sehun stops on his track and turns around. "Yes?" 

Chanyeol walks toward him and hands Sehun his phone. "Someone called you just now. I told you that you are here and he said he will be here soon. Maybe you should wait for him." 

"Who?" Sehun furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he takes his phone from Chanyeol. Chanyeol is about to reply when a guy calls out Sehun's name. 

"Jongin? Why are you here?" Sehun asks. Chanyeol watches as a man walks toward Sehun and pulls him into a hug. He just stands there awkwardly, not really sure what to do. 

"Oh my God, I'm so worried you asshole." Jongin mutters onto Sehun's shoulder. Sehun chuckles lowly before he pats Jongin's back. 

"I'm fine, Jongin." 

"Who is this?" Jongin pulls away from the hug to look at Chanyeol. 

"Oh, this is Chanyeol. He was the person who brought me here." Sehun answers. 

"You were the one who answered my phone earlier, right?" Jongin asks. 

"Yes, that's me." Chanyeol smiles. 

Jongin grins before he shakes Chanyeol's hand. "Thank you for helping my friend. That's so nice of you."

"Ah, no, it's nothing." Chanyeol rubs his neck shyly at the praise. Then suddenly he remembers about something the doctor told him earlier. "Oh, the doctor said he needs to talk to you about something. Maybe you can wait here for a while because he said he will come back." Chanyeol informs them. 

Sehun and Jongin look at each other and Chanyeol frowns when he notices the tense atmosphere surrounding them. Even Jongin suddenly looks so serious, so Chanyeol takes that as his cue to leave. He knows it's not his business and he is sure Sehun doesn't want him to be there when the doctor comes to talk to them. 

"I am going to leave now." Chanyeol says and he smiles when Sehun turns to look at him. 

"Thank you once again." Sehun smiles. 

"No problem at all.” Chanyeol returns the smile and bows his head slightly at both of them before he walks away. He checks his watch and realizes that he needs to go back to the studio soon before Youngjoon gets angry.

 

 

Sehun and Jongin are seated in front of the doctor that asked to talk to him earlier. Somehow Sehun knows the doctor will talk about his cancer and it makes him feel anxious. He knows it won’t be a good news. He has fainted two times in a week which never happens before. He reaches out for Jongin’s hand who is sitting beside him and Jongin takes the cue immediately. Jongin wraps his hand around Sehun’s and holds it tightly.

“So, Mr. Oh Sehun. I believe you are aware of the tumour in your brain, am I right?” The doctor asks.

“Yes, I do.” Sehun’s voice is shaky and Jongin squeezes his hand for reassurance.

The doctor stares at the paper in front of him while frowning and it makes Sehun’s stomach twists in nervousness.

“I conducted a scan of your brain when you were unconscious because I was suspicious about something, and I was proven right from the result. Your tumor has grown bigger. It almost reaches your occipital lobe. If it finally reaches there, you will slowly lose your vision.” Sehun feels like getting slap by the doctor’s words. He eats medicines to control the tumor but why is it still growing? His previous doctor didn’t say anything about it affecting his sight. So why now?

The doctor seems to notice Sehun’s confusion so he adds, “The direction of the tumor’s growth can’t be predicted. But for now, it’s very close to the occipital lobe, that’s why I told you about this so you can start taking precautions for it. You need to do the surgery as soon as possible, Mr. Oh. The tumor is growing pretty fast.”

Sehun swallows the lump in his throat and Jongin’s hand has moved to his waist to pull him closer. Sehun blinks away the tears that have formed in his eyes and exhales shakily. “How long..how long do I have before..it reaches there?”

“About one month. But please keep in mind that it can be sooner than that. Cancer is very unpredictable.”

“I know. But..” Sehun stops when a sob leaves his mouth. Jongin quickly pulls him into a hug and Sehun cries onto Jongin’s shoulder. At times like this, he wishes that his family is rich so he can undergo the surgery now. So he won’t need to live in constant fear of when the cancer will spread further. So he won’t need to be scared to become blind. If he is rich, he doesn’t need to work two part-time jobs when he is supposed to rest.

But he knows complaining won’t change anything. There’s no use in wishing for something that won’t change. What he can do now is to work harder so he can pay for the surgery as soon as possible. He doesn’t know how but he is sure he will figure it out later.

 

“Let me help you. Please, Sehun-ah. I have enough money and even if it’s not enough I can always borrow some money from my parents. They won’t mind.” Jongin says that night after they get home.

Sehun walks pass Jongin and heads to the kitchen. He pours himself a glass of water while Jongin stands behind him.

“We have talked about this before. I can’t, Jongin.”

“Sehun-“

“I don’t want to talk about this right now. I’m tired. Good night, Jongin.” Sehun doesn’t wait for Jongin’s reply and rushes toward his room. He knows he is being unfair to Jongin. He knows Jongin is worried and he just wants to help. But Sehun has his own reason why he keeps refusing his best friend’s offer of help.

Sehun has to give up on his dream of becoming a lawyer because of his disease. He has experienced the unpleasant feeling caused by it. Giving up on your dream is never easy. Sehun knows he still can go to university after he recovers, but will he recover? Sehun is not a pessimistic person, but he knows cancer is really unpredictable. Anything can happen so he doesn’t want to set his hope high.

He also knows Jongin has his own dream. For the past one year, Jongin has been saving up so he can have his own dance studio in the future. Sehun knows Jongin’s passion in dance and he knows having a dance studio will make Jongin really happy. He doesn’t want to use his best friend’s hard-saved money for his own sake. It is already hard for Jongin to take care of him after he got sick. Jongin has missed several dance practices because of him and he really felt bad about it. There’s one time when Jongin had a dance audition and he practiced so hard for it because it will be a great chance for Jongin to be more well-known. But on the day of the audition, Sehun fainted and Jongin had ditched the audition in favor to take care of Sehun. Sehun still apologize about it from time to time, and even though Jongin said it’s okay, Sehun still felt bad.

Jongin has told him that just a little bit more and he will be able to achieve his dream. Sehun is not that mean to snatch that away from Jongin. He just can’t.

This is his own problem and he will figure this out himself. He has to.

 

 

 

It has been three days since Chanyeol last seen Sehun. He doesn’t know why he can’t take his mind off the male. The moment he wakes up until he falls asleep at night, his mind is filled with Sehun. It feels suffocating so he decides to tell Baekhyun about it, and Baekhyun’s respond is, “You like him.”

Chanyeol chokes on his coffee and glares at Baekhyun. “What the hell, Baek?”

Baekhyun just shrugs nonchalantly as he hands Chanyeol a tissue. “What? I am just stating the truth.”

“I don’t like him. I just met him once!”

“You are just in denial, Chanyeol. I have noticed since the moment we stepped into the restaurant. You couldn’t take your eyes off that man.”

“That’s because he looked sick and I was worried.” Chanyeol retorts back.

“Your gaze at that time screamed adoration.” Baekhyun stands up from the chair to throw his empty cup away.

“You saw it wrong.”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun turns around and crosses his arms in front of his chest. He gives Chanyeol a disapproving look and Chanyeol stares back questioningly. “I am Byun Baekhyun.”

“I know that.”

“I am an expert in this kind of thing. I have helped a lot of people finding their love. The signs you are showing right now, it shows that you have a crush on this Sehun guy.”

Chanyeol makes a face at Baekhyun’s words and Baekhyun slaps his face with a wet tissue. “Ew, gross. Anyway, how can you know my feeling better than I do?” Chanyeol challenges back.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at that. “You know how you’re feeling, Chanyeol. You just don’t want to admit it.”

Chanyeol opens his mouth to say something but then he closes his again when he doesn’t know what to reply to that. He stares at his almost empty cup and wonders to himself. Does he like Sehun? He is not someone who believes in love at the first sight. But he can’t stop thinking about Sehun for the past three days. Sure Sehun is handsome. He also looks nice. But that’s all Chanyeol knows about him. How can you fall in love with someone when you don’t even know anything about that person?

“Chanyeol, you are thinking out loud.” Baekhyun sighs. “Look, why don’t you go and meet this guy again? You can start by being his friend first then see how things go from there?” Baekhyun proposes helpfully.

“What if he doesn’t want to be my friend?”

“You haven’t even tried.”

“I know, but..” Chanyeol trails off and he feels a hand on his shoulder before he looks up to see Baekhyun smiling at him.

“I will go with you to accompany you. How does that sound?”

Chanyeol bites his bottom lip as he thinks about it before he slowly nods his head. Baekhyun beams as he claps his hands excitedly. “I have a feeling that you guys will end up together.”

Chanyeol huffs. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Just wait and see.”

 

 

Sehun just finished cleaning up a table when someone opened the door. Sehun straightens up to greet the customer but he stops midway when he realizes who it is. “Oh, it’s you.” Sehun smiles widely. There, standing by the door is Chanyeol and his friend that came with him three days ago. Chanyeol looks somewhat shy but Sehun doesn’t think too much about it before ushering them to sit on one of the empty tables.

“What would you like to eat?” Sehun takes out the small notepad and a pen from his pocket.

“Two kimchi ramyun please.” Baekhyun says.

Sehun writes it down on the paper before he asks, “That’s all?”

“There’s more actually. My friend here wants to talk to you. What time will your shifts ends?” Baekhyun asks casually.

Sehun’s eyes widen at the customer’s bluntness and he can see Chanyeol’s face turns extremely red after that. Sehun usually won’t entertain this kind of thing, but he owes Chanyeol for helping him last time. Besides, he was not entirely nice to Chanyeol in the hospital because he kind off snapped at him. Sehun felt a little bad about it and he is also curious about what Chanyeol wants to talk about.

“It ends at 9pm.” Sehun answers.

Baekhyun beams widely. “Great. He will wait for you in front of the shop.”

“Okay.” Sehun smiles politely before he walks away to place the orders.

 

 

“What the fuck is that?” Chanyeol hisses after he is sure Sehun is not near enough to hear him.

“I am helping you.” Baekhyun says in his usual nonchalant manner and Chanyeol groans into his hands.

“It’s so embarrassing.” Chanyeol whines.

“He agreed though.”

“Maybe because he feels obligated to do so since we are customers.”

Baekhyun folds his hands on the table and stares at Chanyeol. “I don’t think it’s because of that. He would have called his manager if he felt that we were just disturbing him.”

Well, it’s true but no, Chanyeol is not going to say that in front of Baekhyun. His friend’s ego will just fly through the roof if he says it.

Sehun comes back ten minutes later with two bowls of ramyun in his hands and puts it down on the table gracefully. “Enjoy your meal.” Sehun smiles.

“Thank you.” Chanyeol manages to say and he feels lightheaded when their gaze met.

Sehun keeps his smile on his face before he says, “You’re welcome,” and goes to attend to another customer.

“You are doomed.” Baekhyun’s voice makes him tears his gaze away from Sehun.

“What? Why?”

“You totally like him. You are practically shooting hearts when you stared at him just now. I hope you guys will work out because I don’t want to deal with a heart-broken you.” Baekhyun picks up the chopstick and dives it into the bowl.

“Whatever.” Chanyeol huffs and tries his best not to sneak another glance at Sehun throughout the dinner.

 

 

 

Sehun turns off the lights in the shop before he walks out of the door. He takes out his key and locks the door before he pushes it to make sure that it’s locked properly. He turns around and squeaks in surprise when he sees a tall figure standing by the lamp pole in front of him. He releases a breath of relieved when he realizes that it’s Chanyeol. He totally forgets that they have agreed to meet after his shift ends.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just-“

“It’s okay. I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” Sehun cuts Chanyeol’s words off and offers him a smile.

Chanyeol scratches his nape awkwardly and both of them just stand there for a few minutes before Sehun decides to break the silence. “Do you want to talk here?”

“If you don’t mind, there’s a café just around the corner of the street. Maybe we can go there?”

“Sure.” Sehun tries to bite back a smile when he sees how relieved Chanyeol is at his answer. It’s just that Chanyeol looks so cute being all nervous and all.

The walk to the café is spent in an awkward silence. Neither of them knows what to say so they just walk silently, side by side with a small gap between them. Once they enter the café, Chanyeol leads Sehun to sit on one of the tables located by the window. “Would you like to drink something?” Chanyeol asks.

“Hot chocolate.”

“Okay. Wait here for a while,” says Chanyeol before he stands up and walks to the counter to order their drinks. Sehun leans back against his chair and observes Chanyeol closely. He hasn’t really noticed it before in the hospital because he was sick, but on their way here earlier, he realized that Chanyeol is taller than him, though not that much. Chanyeol has a black hair that looks so fluffy and soft. Chanyeol’s ears are slightly big but Sehun thinks it suits Chanyeol.

Sehun watches as Chanyeol smiles politely at the person in the counter and notices that Chanyeol has a nice smile too. Sehun always thinks that he looks weird when he is smiling. There’s a period of time during high school where he rarely smiled because people liked to make fun of him. But then he started working and he needs to smile to the customers so now he kinds of getting used to it, even though sometimes he still feels insecure about it.

Chanyeol comes back with a cup of hot chocolate in his right hand and an iced Americano in his left hand. He puts the hot chocolate in front of Sehun and Sehun mutters a soft ‘Thank you’ at him.

Sehun reaches into his pocket to pull out his wallet but Chanyeol stops him before he can ask how much he should pay. “It’s on me. I was the one who asked you out anyway.”

Sehun decides to ignore the words ‘asked you out’ because he knows Chanyeol didn’t mean it that way. “Thank you,” he says instead and Chanyeol grins in return.

“So, what is it that you want to talk about?” Sehun asks after taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Chanyeol turns shy again and it somehow makes Sehun nervous.

“I realized that I didn’t leave a really good impression the first time we met. I offended you even though I didn’t mean it. I want to apologize for that.” Chanyeol says.

“It’s okay. I was overreacting that time. I know you didn’t mean any harm and you just wanted to help.”

“You also said something about me being a stranger so I don’t have any right to help you.” Chanyeol pauses and Sehun frowns in confusion because he doesn’t know where this conversation is heading. “So, I would like to..you know, know you better. I would like to become your friend. If you don’t mind it of course. I am not forcing you or anything.” Chanyeol blabbers out quickly and Sehun can tell how nervous Chanyeol is right now.

“Why?” Sehun has blurted out before thinking but then again, he is curious as to why Chanyeol suddenly wants to befriend him. There must be a reason behind it.

Chanyeol’s mouth falls open at Sehun’s question. It’s as if he doesn’t know how to answer that, but Sehun waits. He waits because he wants to know the reason. It takes several minutes before Chanyeol finally says something.

“I just want to? Like, I don’t know, but I just want to know you better.” Chanyeol’s face turns red and Sehun stares at him in amusement.

There’s no reason for Sehun to say no to Chanyeol’s request. Making a new friend is not a bad thing. He has several friends from high school, but Jongin is his closest friend. After being diagnosed with a brain cancer, Sehun has been too busy working to go out and meet with new people. Sehun knows Jongin has other friends from his dance academy, and no, Sehun is not jealous. He doesn’t have the right to, besides it’s not like Jongin is ditching him for his other friends.

Chanyeol seems like a nice guy too and Sehun doesn’t see any harm in accepting Chanyeol’s friend request. It’s Sehun’s first time actually, to have someone asked him if he wants to be their friend, and it’s cute.

Sehun thinks that he has been silent for long enough and he starts to pity Chanyeol because Chanyeol looks like he is going to become one with the chair soon if Sehun doesn’t say something.

“Sure, if you want to.” Sehun finally says.

Chanyeol’s head snaps up and he stares at Sehun with his wide eyes. He looks genuinely surprised that Sehun agreed to be his friend. “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, why not? It’s good to have more friends.” Sehun smiles.

Sehun watches as a smile grows on Chanyeol’s face, and for the second time that night, he thinks that Chanyeol has a really nice smile. Suddenly, Chanyeol holds out his hand for Sehun to shake. Sehun raises one of his eyebrows questioningly but Chanyeol is giving him an expectant look so Sehun hesitantly accepts his hand.

“Hi, my name is Park Chanyeol. It’s nice to meet you.” Chanyeol is fully grinning right now and it’s so contagious Sehun can’t help but to smile too. He finally gets what Chanyeol is trying to do.

“My name is Oh Sehun. It’s nice to meet you too.”

Thus, a new friendship starts to form today.

 

 

 

Surprisingly, it’s really easy for Sehun to become close with Chanyeol. It has just been a week since they decided to become friends, but Sehun feels like he has known Chanyeol for years. Maybe it’s because of Chanyeol’s friendly personality. There’s never an awkward moment between them because Chanyeol always managed to come up with a story or a joke. Sehun finds himself laughing more often after since he was diagnosed with the cancer. He feels happy being with Chanyeol and he hopes Chanyeol feels the same.

Jongin also sees the positive changes in Sehun and one night he told Sehun that he is glad Sehun found Chanyeol. Sehun knew his friend was being sincere, but it didn’t stop him to pull Jongin into a hug and told him, “You are still my best friend. No one can ever replace you.”

He and Chanyeol have agreed to go to the mall today because Chanyeol needs to buy a new shoe. Sehun rarely goes to the mall because well, he has better things to do with the money other than to go shopping. But he can’t say no to Chanyeol because Chanyeol was begging him to go with him since he doesn’t like to go out alone, and Sehun couldn’t say no when Chanyeol was using the puppy eyes trick on him.

Sehun is waiting for Chanyeol at the bus stop. He is ten minutes early so he sits down on the bench while playing with his phone.

“Sehun-ah.” Chanyeol’s deep voice makes him looks up from his phone and beams when he sees Chanyeol walking toward him. He stands up and lets Chanyeol pulls him into a one-arm hug.

“Sorry I was late.”

“Nah, I was early. Let’s go now?”

“Sure.”

They walk side by side with their arms occasionally brushing each other. It’s comforting in some way and Sehun likes it. Their walk to the mall is filled with Chanyeol telling Sehun about his day at work, about Baekhyun’s not-so-subtle crush with the new singer in his agency, and other things. Sehun, like usual, just listens and gives his response when needed. He knows Chanyeol doesn’t mind because that’s just how he is. Besides, he really likes to listen to Chanyeol’s voice when he is speaking. Not that he is going to admit that to anyone.

“I don’t know whether I should buy sneakers or dress shoes.” Chanyeol says once they are inside the mall.

“Which one do you need?”

“Both.”

“Then buy both.” Sehun answers nonchalantly.

“I can’t waste my money like that.” Chanyeol pouts and Sehun tears his gaze away because Chanyeol looks so cute like that and he has the strong urge to pinch those cheeks.

“Let’s just walk around and see if they have sale.” Sehun suggests.

Chanyeol grins before he swings his arm around Sehun’s shoulder. “Good idea.”

 

Chanyeol ends up buying only the sneakers because apparently this is not the sale season. But he is satisfied with what he got and drags Sehun to a sushi restaurant in the mall.

“Hyung, this place is expensive.” Sehun complains.

Chanyeol doesn’t let go of Sehun’s wrist and keeps dragging him along. “It’s my treat.”

“Just now you said you don’t want to waste your money.” Sehun rolls his eyes even though Chanyeol can’t see it because Chanyeol is in front of him.

“It’s never a waste if it’s spent on you.” Chanyeol turns his head around and winks at Sehun. Much to his delight, there’s a faint blush decorating Sehun’s cheeks and he doesn’t stop himself from pinching Sehun’s cheek with his free hand. “Aw, you’re so cute.”

Sehun swats his hand away half-heartedly and mumbles something that Chanyeol can’t hear but he shrugs it off easily.

 

“Why do you eat so little?” Chanyeol frowns at Sehun disapprovingly.

Sehun wipes his mouth with the tissue before he looks at Chanyeol. “I’m not that hungry.”

Chanyeol observes Sehun silently and Sehun tries not to squirm under Chanyeol’s gaze. Sehun is actually not feeling well right now but he doesn’t want to show it to Chanyeol. Chanyeol will become worried and starts to ask questions that Sehun isn’t ready to answer yet. Until now, Chanyeol doesn’t know that he has a brain cancer. It’s not like he wants to hide it from Chanyeol, but he also doesn’t know how to tell Chanyeol about it without looking like a pathetic person.

Sehun doesn’t want Chanyeol to act differently around him after he finds out. He knows Chanyeol will be super protective and he doesn’t want that. He wants to be treated like a normal person because he is still capable of doing a lot of things. It’s already enough to have Jongin fussing over him. He doesn’t need another person to do the same. At least, not for now.

“You look pale.” Chanyeol points out and Sehun tries not to flinch in surprise.

“Is it? Maybe I am just tired.” Sehun musters a small smile and he hopes Chanyeol won’t probe further.

“Really? Let’s go back then. Sorry I dragged you out with me.” Chanyeol apologizes and he really does look guilty. Now, it makes Sehun feels bad for lying at Chanyeol, but he can’t just take back his words.

“It’s okay. But maybe going back now will be the best idea.” Sehun manages a smile.

“Sure. I will pay now. You can wait for me in front of the restaurant.” Chanyeol stands up and walks toward the cashier. Sehun sighs before he also stands up and exits the restaurant, waiting for Chanyeol to come out.

He jerks in surprise when someone grabs his arm and lets out a breath of relief when he realizes that it’s Chanyeol. “Don’t do that next time! I almost die because of heart-attack.” Sehun shrieks.

Chanyeol chuckles at Sehun’s dramatic reaction and tugs him forward as they start walking. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you like that.” Chanyeol says. He is still holding Sehun’s arm but Sehun doesn’t find the need to pull his arm away.

“I am going to take the bus from here. You’re going to use the train right?”

“Nah, I will send you home first.”

“I am not a little kid. I can go home by myself.” Sehun retorts.

“You look like you gonna faint anytime soon. I won’t leave you alone in this condition.” Chanyeol says in all seriousness and it makes Sehun wonders just how bad does he look like right now for Chanyeol to say that.

“Do I look that sick?” Sehun can’t help but ask.

Chanyeol scoffs loudly beside him. “Are you serious? You look like a walking corpse. Seriously, are you alright?” Chanyeol stops walking and turns his body to the side to face Sehun.

Sehun avoids Chanyeol’s gaze and stares at the pavement instead. “Yeah, just tired.”

Chanyeol lets out a small frustrated groan and Sehun knows Chanyeol must have found out that he is lying. But Chanyeol doesn’t say anything else and continues pulling Sehun along with him. However, he has moved his hand from Sehun’s arm to Sehun’s hand and holds it tightly. Once again, Sehun doesn’t mind and lets Chanyeol does whatever he wants to do. It is nice, the feeling of Chanyeol’s big and warm hand around his. It somehow makes him feel much better.

 

 

 

“He is hiding something from me. I am sure about that.” Chanyeol whines at Baekhyun who is sitting across him in the studio.

Baekhyun stops scribbling down the notes on his notebook to look at Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, even if he is hiding something from you, you can’t do anything but wait for him to tell you himself.”

“And when is that?”

“You guys just started getting close less than two weeks. Give him some time, Chanyeol. If it’s something he thinks you need to know, he will tell you soon.” Baekhyun says wisely.

“I am just worried about him.” Chanyeol sighs and leans back against his chair, a guitar on his laps but he doesn’t feel like playing it right now.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything for a while and Chanyeol glances at him to see what’s he is up too. He is surprised to see that Baekhyun is staring at him intently. “What?” Chanyeol suddenly feels self-conscious because of the way Baekhyun is looking at him.

“Your crush at him is more serious than I thought. After spending more time with him, you finally fall for him even more, don’t you?” There’s a teasing glint in Baekhyun’s eyes and Chanyeol pretends to focus on his guitar to hide his red face from his friend.

“He is my friend.” Chanyeol ignores Baekhyun’s question on purpose.

“And?”

“So I have the right to be worried.”

“Did I say you can’t?” Even without looking at Baekhyun, Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is grinning at him right now.

“I need to go to toilet.” Chanyeol says instead and puts his guitar carefully on the floor. He flicks Baekhyun’s forehead as he walks pass him and grins in victory when Baekhyun yelps in pain.

 

 

 

Sehun and Jongin are having their usual movie night when Sehun’s phone’s notification goes off. He picks up his phone from where he has left it on the table in front of the couch and smiles instantly when he sees a text notification from Chanyeol. He is oblivious to Jongin’s knowing look from his side as he replies to Chanyeol’s text.

“You like him, don’t you?” Jongin asks after he puts his phone back on the table.

Sehun turns his head to the side to face Jongin. “What do you mean?”

“Chanyeol. Do you like him?”

Sehun doesn’t look surprised but he does look sad and it alarms Jongin. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“It doesn’t matter whether I like him or not.” Sehun leans back against the back of the couch and hugs the pillow tighter.

“Why not?”

“Jongin, I have a brain cancer. No one knows when I will die.” Sehun says it in a matter-of-factly manner.

Jongin frowns at his best friend’s words as he turns off the TV to fully give his attention to Sehun. “You know you are not going to die. You just need to do the surgery and you will be fine.”

Sehun laughs bitterly before he says, “There’s no guarantee that the surgery will be successful. Cancer is also unpredictable. No one knows when it will grow bigger and then, boom, explodes.” Sehun’s voice is terrifyingly calm.

Jongin shifts closer to Sehun and wraps his arm around Sehun’s shoulder. It saddens him to see Sehun like this but he doesn’t know what to say to make Sehun feels better. Pulling Sehun closer to his side, he lets Sehun rests his head on his shoulder.

“I don’t want to be selfish. I don’t want to tell him that I like him when I can leave him anytime soon.” Sehun continues after a moment of silence.

“We don’t know what the future holds. We don’t know when we will die, but that doesn’t stop people from telling the person they love that they love them isn’t it? People deserve to be happy. You deserve to be happy. Don’t think about what will happen in the future. You don’t know that. I don’t know that. No one knows about what will happen in the future. Worrying about it won’t change anything. So why not just focus on the present?” Jongin says.

When Sehun doesn’t say anything, Jongin decides to ask again, “Do you like him?”

It takes Sehun a few minutes before he nods his head.

“Then tell him, Sehun-ah.”

“What if he doesn’t like me back?”

“What if he likes you back?” Jongin counters and Sehun goes silent. “As I have said before, no one knows what the future holds. Just try, okay?”

Sehun lets out a heavy breath before he snuggles closer to Jongin. “Okay.”

Jongin smiles. “Good.”

“Jongin?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol has invited Sehun to come to his place for a dinner and now he is busy cleaning his small apartment. There’s nothing much to clean, fortunately. Once he is done with the cleaning, he goes to the nearest grocery store to buy the ingredients for the dinner. He rarely cooks because he is too lazy sometimes, but he is quite confident in his cooking skill.

He is in a great mood since the morning because meeting Sehun always makes him happy. He is humming along to the song playing on the radio as he maneuvers around the kitchen to prepare the foods. He is cooking fettuccini and his signature mushroom soup today. Sehun has once mentioned to him that he likes Italian food.

He finishes at 6, which means he has another one hour to take a shower and makes himself looks presentable. He just feels the need to impress Sehun. Just the thoughts of meeting with Sehun tonight makes him feel giddy and excited. He knows his crush is more than just a crush by now, but he can’t tell Sehun yet. He doesn’t know how Sehun feels about him. Besides, based on what Chanyeol has observed from the younger, he needs more time to open to someone, so Chanyeol is going to be patient and wait for the right time to confess.

The door-bell rings when Chanyeol emerges from his bedroom, looking fresh after the shower. With wide steps and an equally wide smile on his face, he walks to the door and doesn’t bother to see who it is before he opens the door. His smile widens –if that’s even possible—when he sees Sehun standing in front of his house. Sehun looks amazing in his white t-shirt topped with a dark blue cardigan and a pair of skinny-jeans that’s hugging his long legs perfectly. Chanyeol might have stared for too long because Sehun is clearing his throat and his cheeks are red from Chanyeol’s intense stare.

“Oh, sorry. Please come in.” Chanyeol steps aside to let Sehun in. Sehun walks pass him and Chanyeol gets to smell the scent of Sehun’s cologne. It is not something strong. It’s sweet and calming, just like Sehun. Chanyeol unconsciously smiles and clears his throat awkwardly when Sehun catches him.

“Uh, are you not going to close the door?” Sehun asks after he takes of his shoes.

“Oh, right.” Chanyeol lets out an awkward chuckle before he closes the door behind him and leads Sehun to the living room. “I am going to re-heat the food. Wait here for a while.” Chanyeol guides Sehun to sit on the couch before he goes to the kitchen.

He puts the fettuccini into the microwave and the soup on the stove. He jumps in surprise when he turns around and Sehun is leaning casually on the kitchen counter. “God! You scared me!”

Sehun laughs and Chanyeol can’t help but to think that Sehun looks really beautiful smiling like that. Usually, Sehun only smiled the tight-lipped smile. He rarely smiles widely that will show his teeth and turn his eyes into beautiful crescent. Before he can stop himself he blurts out, “You should smile more.”

Sehun stops laughing and stares at Chanyeol in surprise. Chanyeol immediately scrambles to give Sehun an explanation. “You look really pretty when you are laughing like that.” Not the best answer, but he guesses that it’s better than nothing.

He watches as the blush starts to creep onto Sehun’s cheeks. Sehun ducks his hand down and fiddles with his fingers. “I was told that I look weird when I smile.” Sehun replies in a shy voice.

“Are you kidding?” Chanyeol gasps in surprise. Who in the right mind said that about Sehun’s beautiful smile?

“No. It really happened. That’s why I tried not to smile too wide.” Sehun admits.

“They must be blind then. I am serious. You need to smile more because it suits you.” Chanyeol doesn’t even feel embarrass anymore talking about it.

Sehun’s face is still red and he is avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze. “Is it?”

“Yes. I won’t lie to you.”

There’s a small smile on Sehun’s face and Chanyeol’s heart skips a beat. “I think the soup is done.” Sehun suddenly says, and Chanyeol knows Sehun is trying to change the topic. He doesn’t mind because he has said what he needs to say. He can just hope that Sehun will listen to him.

“Go wait at the table.” Chanyeol instructs. Sehun nods his head before he heads toward the small dining table next to the kitchen counter. Chanyeol can feel Sehun’s eyes on him as he moves around in the kitchen. It somehow makes him nervous because he doesn’t want to do something stupid and embarrasses himself. But of course, the more he thinks about it, the more nervous he gets, and he forgets to wear the gloves before taking out the fettuccini from the microwave.

“Argh!” He pulls his hand away immediately but he has managed to burn three of his fingers. While he is busy screaming internally because of the pain, Sehun has rushed to his side from where he was seated. He just realized Sehun’s presence when Sehun grabs his right hand and inspects it.

“Are you okay?” Sehun looks up at him with a very worried expression on his face.

“Uh, yeah I guess.”

“It doesn’t look that bad but if we don’t do something now it will get worse. Come here.” Sehun pulls him toward the sink and turns on the water. Sehun places his fingers under the running water and he can’t help but hiss when his burning fingers get in contact with the cold water.

“Do you have a cream or gel for burn?”

“I think I have it in the first aid kits box.”

“Where is it?”

“It’s in the drawer in the bathroom.” Chanyeol points at the direction of the bathroom with his free hand. Sehun nods before he turns of the tap.

“Wait for me on the couch.” Sehun says before he walks away. Chanyeol does as he was told and inspects the burn mark while sitting down. It’s red but it’s not that bad, fortunately. He doesn’t need to go to the doctor and hopefully it will heal in the next few days.

Sehun comes back with the cream and sits beside Chanyeol on the couch. He brings Chanyeol’s hand to rest on top of his laps before he starts to apply the cream slowly on the injured area. Sehun is too focused on his task that he doesn’t realize that Chanyeol has been staring at him the whole time.

Chanyeol can’t help but to notice how close they are right now. Sehun’s thigh is brushing his and he can smell Sehun’s shampoo because Sehun’s head is just under his chin. He doesn’t even feel the stinging pain on his fingers because all he can think about right now is Sehun. At that moment, Sehun lifts his head up and accidentally hits Chanyeol’s chin with the top of his head.

Sehun gasps in surprise while Chanyeol winces in pain.

“Oh God, I am so sorry!” Sehun splutters before his hands come up to cup Chanyeol’s jaw to check for any wound on his chin. Sehun doesn’t seem to notice their close proximity, but Chanyeol certainly does. He freezes because Sehun’s face is right in front of him and if he just moves forward a little bit, his nose could touch Sehun’s.

Sehun stops moving when he notices Chanyeol’s tensed body and his eyes widen when he also notices how close their faces are. However, none of them move to pull away. Sehun’s hands are still on Chanyeol’s jaw and both of them are staring at each other without saying anything.

Chanyeol’s eyes involuntarily falls onto Sehun’s pink lips and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Sehun. Chanyeol gazes into Sehun’s eyes again and suddenly he feels confident when he sees the similar emotions in Sehun’s eyes. Sehun wants this too.

So Chanyeol slowly leans in closer to give Sehun the chance to stop him if he wants to. But Sehun doesn’t stop him and when Sehun closes his eyes, Chanyeol takes that as his cue to press his lips on top of Sehun’s. None of them move for the first few seconds until Chanyeol tilts his head to press his lips more firmly on Sehun’s soft one.

Sehun unconsciously grips Chanyeol’s jaw harder and pulls him even closer. Chanyeol groans in approval before he starts moving his lips and tries hard not to smile when Sehun responds back eagerly. Sehun parts his lips willingly when Chanyeol’s tongue licks his bottom lip to ask for entrance. When their tongues make a contact with each other, Sehun can’t help the soft moan that escapes his throat. Chanyeol is both surprised and aroused by the sound but he tries not to show it as to not embarrass Sehun further. He simply deepens the kiss and pulls Sehun’s body closer onto his.

They are kissing for a while and they only pull away from each other when their lungs scream for air. Sehun’s face is red and his lips are swollen and shiny. Chanyeol really wants to dive in to kiss him again but he knows they need to talk.

Chanyeol caresses Sehun’s cheek softly and smiles when Sehun looks at him.

“Hyung.” Sehun calls quietly.

“Hm?” Chanyeol rests their foreheads together and waits for Sehun to continue.

“Why did you kiss me?” Sehun sounds a little bit breathless. Chanyeol is not sure is it because of the kiss or because he is nervous.

Chanyeol stares into Sehun’s eyes and sees the insecurities in there. He smiles to assure the younger before he leans up and kisses Sehun’s forehead lovingly.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Chanyeol mumbles against Sehun’s skin.

“Tell me, hyung.” Sehun demands. “I want to hear it.”

Chanyeol chuckles lowly before he pulls away a little so he can look at Sehun. “I like you, Sehun-ah. I have been for a while. That’s the main reason why I approached you.”

Sehun’s face is blank for a while and Chanyeol starts to worry. Maybe he has read things wrongly, maybe Sehun doesn’t like him the same way he does. But before his thoughts get wilder, Sehun smiles his beautiful smile and wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck to hug him.

“I like you too, hyung.” Sehun confesses shyly onto Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol grins widely as he tightens his arms around Sehun. He feels like his heart is going to explode because of too much happiness. This feels like a dream, a very happy dream, but he knows it’s not. Sehun really likes him back and Sehun is in his arms right now.

“I like you soooooo much.” Chanyeol sways their bodies from side to side.

Sehun giggles excitedly before he says, “Me too.”

 

 

 

Things have gotten so much better after that faithful day. Chanyeol can’t be happier because being together with Sehun is everything he could ask for. They meet almost every day. Either Chanyeol will pick Sehun up from his work or Sehun will go to Chanyeol’s apartment and eat dinner together. Chanyeol is really happy, but there’s something that keeps bugging him.

They have been officially dating for a week but Chanyeol hasn’t told Sehun about his secret yet. He doesn’t know how to tell Sehun that he is actually the heir to a multibillionaire company. No one in Korea knows about his background. He is afraid that Sehun will be mad at him for lying to him all this time. But he has his own reason to hide his real identity. He also feels bad for keeping it from Sehun, that’s why he is planning to tell Sehun soon. He will explain everything and he hopes Sehun will understand his reason.

 

 

 

Sehun has noticed that he is getting weaker as each day passes. He could easily lose his balance while standing up or walking. He also feels sleepier and gets tired more easily. One thing that is freaking him out though, is that sometimes his vision gets blurry. He is so scared that one morning he will wake up and can’t see anything.

He doesn’t tell Jongin about this because he simply doesn’t want to worry his best friend. It is easier to hide it from Chanyeol too because they don’t live together. However, he knows that sooner or later, Jongin will realize that something is wrong with him.

“Sehun, why are you still home?” Jongin emerges from the bathroom and looks at Sehun curiously.

Sehun looks up from his phone to stare at Jongin. “What do you mean?”

Jongin frowns. “Don’t you have work today?”

Sehun tilts his head in confusion. “Do I have work today?” Sehun asks back. He really doesn’t remember that he has to go to work today.

“You are working every day, Sehun.” Jongin looks utterly confused at his friend’s behavior because it is so not Sehun to forget about his own schedules. Sehun is always so organized about everything.

Sehun looks lost before he opens the planner on his phone and gasps when he realizes that Jongin was right. He has work today and he is already late for half-an-hour. He bolts up from the couch and runs toward his bedroom to change his clothes. He can’t believe that he could forget about it. His manager is going to kill him. He just hopes that it won’t get him fired since it is his first time being late to work after working there for four months.

He is just about to wear his pants when suddenly his legs give up on him. His knees feel like jelly and he falls down onto the floor with a loud thud. He hisses loudly when he feels the pain on his knees and ankles. It will be bad if he sprain something.

Jongin runs into his room and gasps when he sees Sehun lying on the floor. “Sehun, are you okay?” Jongin kneels beside him and helps him to sit up. Sehun tries to stand up and he sighs in relief when he finds out that he didn’t sprain his ankle.

“What happened?” Jongin asks as he keeps an arm around Sehun’s waist to keep him steady because Sehun is still swaying slightly.

“I don’t know. Suddenly I have no strength on my legs and I just fell down.” Sehun frowns.

“It’s getting worse.” Jongin mutters under his breath.

“What did you say?” Sehun leans in closer because he couldn’t hear Jongin.

Jongin sighs before he leads Sehun to sit down on the bed. “Have you forgotten about what the doctor said about the symptoms? As the cancer progresses, you will become weaker. Do you want me to list down everything he told you?”

Sehun shakes his head no because he knew what Jongin is talking about. He thought he has prepared himself for it but looks like he hasn’t.

“I need to go now.” Sehun changes the topic immediately. He wordlessly picks up his pants from the floor before he wears it. Jongin is watching him from the bed and Sehun knows Jongin wants to say a lot of things but Sehun is glad Jongin decided to keep quiet. He doesn’t need someone to nag at him right now. He is also feeling scared and sad. He needs time to calm down.

“Let me send you to work.” Jongin wants to tell Sehun to stay at home and rest, but he knows Sehun won’t listen to him. So the least he could do right now is to make sure that his friend will arrive safely at his work place.

Feeling bad for Jongin and knowing that Jongin is just worried about him, Sehun accepts Jongin’s offer. Jongin grips Sehun’s arm as he passes by Sehun and Sehun sends him a questioning look.

“Call me or Chanyeol-hyung when you are feeling unwell.”

“You know I can’t call Chanyeol. He still doesn’t know about it.”

“You guys are already dating. He deserves to know, Sehun.” Jonign says exasperatedly.

Sehun bites his lower lip and casts his gaze away. “I know. I will tell him. Soon.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol hasn’t been able to focus on his work since the morning because he is busy thinking about how to tell Sehun about his secret. He worries about Sehun’s reaction and it makes him feel really nervous. He is planning to tell Sehun about it tonight but now he is not sure whether he can do it or not.

“What are you thinking about?” Baekhyun sits on the chair beside him and props his elbow on the table in front of him. His head is tilted as he looks at Chanyeol curiously.

“Nothing.” Chanyeol lies and pretends to be busy with editing the new song he is working on.

Baekhyun scoffs before he leans in closer to Chanyeol. “You know I can read you like an open book, right? Just tell me what’s bothering you. Who knows maybe I can help.”

Baekhyun might be nosy and annoying but Chanyeol knows Baekhyun is good at giving advices. But he can’t reveal about his real identity to Baekhyun right now. Sehun needs to know first before anyone else does because Sehun is special.

 “What will you do if you find out that your girlfriend has been lying to you about something?” Chanyeol starts carefully.

Baekhyun purses his lips as he thinks about Chanyeol’s question. “I think it will depend on what she is lying about and why she is lying about it. Did you lie to Sehun about something?” Baekhyun accuses.

“But I have my reason to do it and I am planning to tell him the truth tonight. I am just worried about how he will react to it.” Chanyeol admits with a small pout.

“Then explain everything to him. If it’s me, I will be mad at first, but if the reason makes sense, then I will accept it.” Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders.

“What if Sehun gets really mad and decides to break up with me?” Chanyeol shrieks because he really doesn’t want that to happen.

“I am not Sehun so I don’t know how he will react to it. But you better be honest with him now before it’s too late.” Baekhyun advices. Chanyeol is kind of glad because Baekhyun doesn’t try to ask him about what he is hiding. This is why he can rely on Baekhyun.

“I am scared.” Chanyeol slumps his shoulders down.

Baekhyun pats his back sympathetically. “I don’t know what you are hiding about, but I believe you have a reason for doing it. Explain it clearly to him. Everything will be fine.”

Chanyeol smiles before he pokes Baekhyun’s cheek. “Thanks, buddy.”

“Good luck.” Baekhyun grins before he stands up and exits the recording room, leaving Chanyeol alone. He is feeling much better after talking to Baekhyun and he picks up his phone from his table before he dials Sehun’s number.

“Sehun-ah,” greets Chanyeol as soon as it’s picked up, but there’s no response from Sehun. Chanyeol frowns before he pulls his phone away from his ear to check whether the call is connected or not. It’s connected so Chanyeol puts it back on his ear before he says, “Sehun? You there?”

 _“Hello? May I know who am I speaking to?”_ A female’s voice greets him instead of Sehun’s voice.

Chanyeol’s frown deepens and he doesn’t know why he is feeling weird all of sudden. “I am Chanyeol, his boyfriend. Who is this?”

_“Oh, thank god. The owner of this phone fainted in front of my shop earlier. My husband and I brought him to the hospital but I didn’t know who to contact. Luckily you called him. I am at the Seoul Hospital right now. Can you come?”_

Chanyeol almost drops his phone to the floor but he quickly grips it tighter with his shaky hand. It’s suddenly hard for him to breathe but he needs to go to Sehun right now. “Y-yes. I am on my way now.” Chanyeol says before he bolts out from the room. He crashes onto Baekhyun on the hallway but he doesn’t stop and just keeps running. He ignores Baekhyun who is calling for his name. The only thing that’s inside of his head right now is _Sehun, Sehun, Sehun._

 

 

When Chanyeol arrives at the hospital, he immediately runs toward the ER and looks for Sehun but he can’t find his boyfriend. He starts to panic and he almost breaks down in tears when a nurse approaches him.

“Excuse me, sir. May I help you?”

“A patient.. Fainted. Sehun. Where is he?” Chanyeol knows he sounds incoherent right now but he hopes the nurse understands him. The nurse looks confused at fist before she lets out an audible ‘oh’.

“He is moved into the ICU.” The nurse says.

Chanyeol gapes. “What? ICU? What happen to him?”

“The doctor will explain more to you. Come with me.” The nurse turns around and leads Chanyeol along the hallway. Chanyeol follows her with a blank mind because he really doesn’t know what to think right now. They enter the elevator and Chanyeol doesn’t even know on what floor they stop. They keep walking until the reach the end of the hallway and Chanyeol sees a signboard next to the closed door in front of him ‘Intensive Care Unit (ICU)’ and his stomach churns uncomfortably with the thought that Sehun is in there.

“Please wait here for a while.” The nurse motions Chanyeol to sit down on the row of chairs next to him before she disappears into the room. Chanyeol just stands there, staring at the space blankly. “Sehun, what’s wrong with you.” He whispers to himself. He really wants to see Sehun right now. He wants to make sure that his boyfriend is alright. Waiting here makes him feel really anxious. All the negative thoughts come into his mind and he is going crazy because of it.

Luckily, it doesn’t take long before the door slides open and a male doctor in his 50s comes out.

“Are you Oh Sehun’s family?” The doctor asks.

“I am his boyfriend. What happened to him? Why is he in there?” Chanyeol asks frantically. The doctor puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

“Let me explain it to you, but I need you to be calm, okay?” It makes Chanyeol even more nervous because it feels like the doctor is going to tell him some bad news but he nods his head nonetheless.

The doctor takes a deep breath before he says, “As you might have known, there’s a cancer on Sehun’s brain-“

“Wait, come again? Cancer?” Chanyeol cuts the doctor’s words off.

The doctor looks confused at Chanyeol’s surprised expression. “You didn’t know? I believe it has been there for a few months.”

Chanyeol feels his knees weaken and falls onto the chair behind him. Sehun has a brain cancer but he didn’t tell Chanyeol about it? He has been hiding it all this time? Suddenly it’s hard for him to breathe and the doctor quickly pats his back softly. “Sir, I need you to calm down.”

“I-Is he alright?” Chanyeol stammers.

“There’s a fluid in his brain right now and it’s caused by the tumor. He was in a critical condition when he came here, but now his condition is stable. However, if the fluid is not taken out soon, it will damage his brain and he could die. So, he really needs to perform the surgery to take out the fluid today. After that, depending on his condition, we will perform another surgery to get rid of the tumor.” The doctor explains.

Chanyeol is having a hard time trying to understand what the doctor is talking about because all he could think of right now is Sehun. He needs to see Sehun, right now.

“Can I see him?” Chanyeol asks.

“He is still unconscious, but yes you can visit him. I will ask one of the nurses to bring you in.” The doctor smiles kindly before he walks away.

A nurse comes to him not long after and guides him into the room. After doing all the procedures he needs to do before entering the ICU, he is finally inside and his heart is pounding so hard inside his chest as the nurses leads him to where Sehun is.

“You have 15 minutes.” The nurse informs him before she walks away to give them some privacy. Chanyeol lifts his head up slowly and he is choked up when he sees Sehun lying lifelessly on the hospital bed. He bites his lower lip harshly to stop a sob that’s threatening to come out and blinks his tears away before he slowly walks closer toward Sehun.

Sehun is using a ventilator and the fact that Sehun needs to rely on a machine to keep him breathing hurts Chanyeol so much. He wishes he has found out about Sehun’s disease sooner so he could have helped him. He knew the reason why Sehun hasn’t done the surgery until now is because of his financial problem. Chanyeol feels like he is failing as Sehun’s boyfriend because how could he doesn’t know?

Chanyeol wipes away a tear that has escaped from his eyes hastily. Even though Sehun can’t see him right now he still doesn’t want to cry in front of Sehun. He needs to be strong for Sehun.

He caresses Sehun’s pale cheek with his fingers carefully and the fear of losing Sehun suddenly hits him hard. Just the thoughts of not being able to hear Sehun’s voice, to see his smile, to touch him, to kiss him…it is too much for him to handle. No, he can’t lose Sehun when he just got Sehun. He won’t let that happen.

“Sehun-ah, I know you will probably be mad at me for doing this without asking for your permission first. But I want you to know that, I am doing this because..because I love you. I don’t want to lose you, Sehun-ah. Be strong, okay. I will help you.” Chanyeol mutters softly. He bends down to place a soft kiss on Sehun’s forehead. “I love you.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol has promised himself that he will not ask his parents for money before he came to Korea. But he decides to swallow his pride because he is doing this for Sehun. He knows his parents will be more than happy to help him, but he just feels embarrassed because he has been so confident on living independently. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Like he has expected before, his mother agreed easily to his request without even asking what he needs the money for. But Chanyeol decides to tell her anyway because he is not planning to hide Sehun from his parents. His parents have long known about his sexuality and he is grateful they have always been supportive and understanding about it.

His mother has been excited when Chanyeol told her that he is dating Sehun right now, but then she cried when he told her about Sehun’s condition right now. _“Do everything you can to help him okay? Me and your dad will always be here when you need any help from us. I really hope he will get well soon. I want to meet the person who has finally made my son fall in love again,”_ his mother has told him on the phone and Chanyeol is really grateful to have such an amazing mother.

After calling his mother, the next person he calls is Jongin. He is not so worried about telling Jongin about the surgery because he knows Jongin will want Sehun to recover as much as he does.

Jongin arrives at the hospital about half-an-hour later and he looks like he is about to cry so Chanyeol quickly pulls him into a hug. “Sehun will be fine. The doctor said he will be fine after the fluid is taken out from his brain.” Chanyeol says.

“We don’t have money for the surgery.” Jongin sobs.

“I have. I already took care of everything so you don’t need to worry.”

Jongin pulls away to stare at Chanyeol in surprise. “You are paying for the surgery?”

“Yes. Don’t ask me where I got the money from. I will tell you next time. Now, let’s focus on Sehun. Okay?”

Jongin still looks somewhat pensive about it but then he nods his head and Chanyeol smiles at him.

“Oh, I need to tell Sehun’s parents about it. They are Sehun’s parents after all.”

“No, hyung. They don’t know about Sehun’s condition. Sehun doesn’t want to tell them about it.”

Chanyeol frowns. “What? Why?”

“Sehun’s mother has a heart problem. Sehun doesn’t want her to have a heart attack when she hears about the cancer.” Jongin says.

“But we need a permission from Sehun’s parents to do the surgery.”

“Can’t you do it, hyung? Please?” Jongin pleads.

“I am not sure whether the doctor will allow it or not, but I will try.” Chanyeol pats Jongin’s back comfortingly.

“Thanks, hyung.” Jongin smiles.

He calls Baekhyun next because he needs to let him know that he won’t be able to go to work for the next few days. He tells Baekhyun the reason truthfully and Baekhyun said he will drop by the hospital tonight after his work.

Chanyeol is feeling much better now because he knows he is not alone in this and Sehun will be alright. Yes, his Sehun will be fine.

 

 

Sehun’s surgery is scheduled on midnight and he is still unconscious until now. The doctor told them not to worry too much about it because hopefully he will wake up soon after the surgery. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongin send Sehun into the operation room together. Chanyeol is gripping Baekhyun’s arm tightly as the door closes in front of them. He won’t deny that he is scared because no one knows what will happen during the surgery. But he tries really hard not to think negatively. Sehun will be alright. The surgery will succeed and Sehun will wake up soon.

“Come on, let’s sit down.” Baekhyun pulls both of the dazed males toward the chairs in front of the operation room.

Jongin is shaking slightly but Chanyeol is shaking too so he can’t comfort the younger right now. The hallway is dead silent and as the time passes by, Chanyeol grows more restless.

“Oh, where are Sehun’s parents?” Baekhyun breaks the silence.

Jongin looks at up at Baekhyun from where he is seated. “They don’t know about it.”

“You mean they don’t know about the cancer or they don’t know about the surgery?” Baekhyun asks again.

“Both.” Chanyeol answers for Jongin.

Baekhyun gasps. “How can you not inform them about the surgery? What if something happens to Sehun and they sue you?” Baekhyun scolds.

“It’s Sehun’s wish. He doesn’t want to let his parents know.” Jongin quickly chimes in.

“But do you really thing this is a good idea? They deserve to know.” Baekhyun sighs.

“I will talk to Sehun after he wakes up.” Chanyeol says. He also knows this is wrong, but he just doesn’t want to risk Sehun to be angry at him. It is already bad enough that Sehun is undergoing a surgery right now without him even knowing. But this is an emergency situation. Sehun could die and Chanyeol doesn’t want to risk it. Besides, the doctor allowed him to sign the papers because Sehun really needs to get the fluid out of his head before it’s too late.

“You better do.” Baekhyun narrows his eyes at Chanyeol.

“I will. I promise.”

“Good.”

 

 

It is four hours later when the door to the operation room slides opened. The doctor comes out still in his suit and he looks somewhat tired. The three of them immediately bolt up from their seats and stand in front of the doctor.

“How is he?” Chanyeol asks.

“The surgery is successful. We will observe him for tonight and if everything is fine then we can move him to the normal room.”

Chanyeol sighs in relief and from his peripheral vision he could see Baekhyun hugging Jongin.

“Can I see him?”

“Not now. His condition is not stable yet so we really need to monitor him.” The doctor says.

Chanyeol tries not to look too disappointed but it seems like the doctor has noticed it.

“You can see him in the morning.” The doctor pats his arm comfortingly.

“Thank you.” Chanyeol bows his head at the doctor.

“No problem. Get some rest guys.” The doctor smiles at the three of them before he walks away.

“Hey, Sehun is going to be fine. Stop looking so sad.” Baekhyun pokes his waist and Chanyeol offers him a small smile.

“I am alright. You can go home now. Thank you for staying here with us.” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun.

“No need to thank me. I will come again after work tomorrow. See you, Jongin. Bye, Chanyeol. Get some sleep, okay?” Baekhyun grins at both of them.

Chanyeol nods his head and waves his hand at Baekhyun.

“Jongin-ah, you go home too. I will stay here.” Chanyeol turns his attention to Jongin once Baekhyun has left.

“I want to wait until he wakes up.”

“He probably won’t be awake until the next morning. I will call you when he wakes up, I promise. You really look tired.” Chanyeol points out.

“You look tired too, hyung.” Jongin looks at him.

“I am fine. Go Jongin. Sehun will be fine.” He is kind of convincing himself about it by saying it.

Jongin sighs before a yawn escapes his mouth. Chanyeol raises his eyebrows at Jongin and Jongin scoffs. “Fine, I will go home. Call me if he wakes up okay. If not I will kill you, hyung. I don’t care whether you are Sehun’s boyfriend or not.” Jongin threatens but it is not intimidating at all.

Chanyeol chuckles. “Alright, alright. Don’t worry. You will be the first person that I call.”

Jongin smiles in satisfaction. “Okay. I will go now. See you tomorrow, hyung.” Jongin waves good bye at Chanyeol before he walks away.

Chanyeol is now alone in the empty hallway. He tries really hard not to think about the negative things. Sehun’s surgery is successful so Sehun will be alright, at least for now. He just needs to wait for Sehun to wake up. “Sehun is going to be fine.” Chanyeol mutters to himself. “You need to be alright, Sehun.”

 

 

Sehun wakes up in an unfamiliar room. He squints his eyes because the room is too bright to his liking. It looks like a hospital but he doesn’t remember how he got here. He feels something around his head so he lifts his hand up to touch it and is surprised when he realizes that it’s a bandage. Did he get into an accident? Did he hurt his head? He really couldn’t remember anything at all.

A groan from his right side startles him and when he looks down he gasps when he sees Chanyeol sleeping on the chair with his head rested on his folded hands on the bed. Why is Chanyeol here? What is happening right now? He is so confused and he really wants to ask Chanyeol about what happened but he feels bad to wake his boyfriend up. So he opts to stare at the sleeping male and can’t help but to smile because Chanyeol looks so cute when he is sleeping. He traces his fingers gently along Chanyeol’s jaw but he jerks his hand away in surprise when Chanyeol shifts.

Sehun watches as Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow before his lids start moving. Chanyeol opens his eyes slowly and he blinks a few times to get used to the brightness of the room. Sehun wants to coo because Chanyeol looks utterly adorable right now but he holds it back.

When Chanyeol’s eyes are fully opened, he is looking straight at Sehun but there’s no reaction from him. Sehun raises his eyebrows in confusion before he once again, is startled by Chanyeol’s sudden outburst.

“You are awake! Oh my god you are finally awake!! Thank God. How are you feeling? Do you feel any pain? Do you need me to call the doctor? Do you-“

“Hyung.” Sehun says and it shuts Chanyeol up instantly. Chanyeol is standing right now and Sehun doesn’t even realize when he stood up from his chair. “What happened to me?”

“You didn’t remember?” Chanyeol has calmed down—a little—and he is now staring at Sehun in concern.

“Well, I remembered going to work then my boss asked me to buy him a coffee. Then I didn’t know what happened after that.”

“You fainted on the road.”

“Oh. Did I hurt my head? Why is there a bandage around my head?” Sehun points at the bandage.

“You had a surgery. There’s a fluid in your brain and it is dangerous for you so we need to get rid of it.” Chanyeol sits back down before he holds Sehun’s hand with his.

“Surgery?” Sehun gasps.

“Yes, and before you start to panic, you don’t need to worry about the fees because I already took care of it. The doctor also said that the surgery to lift up your tumor will be done by the latest next week. But it also depends on your condition.” Chanyeol explains.

“You knew?” Sehun gapes.

Chanyeol’s expression falls at this and Sehun grows even more anxious. “Why didn’t you tell me about it?” Chanyeol looks really upset and it makes Sehun feels guilty.

“I was planning to tell you. I really did.” Sehun says.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I-I just didn’t know how to bring it up. I also didn’t want to be a burden to you. I am really sorry I didn’t tell you about it. I’m sorry.” Sehun’s eyes start to get teary because he really feels bad for what he did.

Chanyeol shushes him as he caresses his cheek softly. “It’s okay. I am not mad, okay. I was just sad because I thought you didn’t tell me because you didn’t trust me, but now I know that’s not the case. And Sehun, I just want you to know that you are and will never be a burden for me.” Chanyeol smiles.

“Thank you.” Sehun says sincerely and smiles when Chanyeol leans up to peck his lips.

“I need to tell you something.” Chanyeol says.

“What is it?”

Chanyeol looks nervous and it makes Sehun even more curious about what Chanyeol wants to tell him.

“I have been lying to you too.”

Sehun frowns. “What?”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath before he continues. “I was born and raised in London. I came to Korea one year ago.” Chanyeol pauses and Sehun waits patiently for him to continue. “My family owns a big company in London and as the only son, I am also the only heir to the company.”

“Oh.” Sehun says as he tries to process the information Chanyeol just told him. “Why did you lie about it? Why did you even come to Korea in the first place?”

“I..I had a lover back in London. We were together for almost three years and I proposed to him two years ago. I really loved him and I thought he loved me too. Then one day, I dropped by his house without telling him beforehand. He was not there, so I thought I would just wait for him to come back home. I was inside the bathroom when he came back, with a girl. I didn’t want to eavesdrop at first but then he mentioned my name. I became curious so I stayed inside the bathroom. Though it hurt so much, I am glad I was there to listen to what he said.” Chanyeol sighs heavily.

Sehun grips Chanyeol’s hand tighter. “What did he say?”

“Apparently, he only dated me for my money. He was actually dating that girl and they have been together even before I met him. Can you believe that? He used the credit card I gave him to buy things for his girlfriend. I couldn’t believe I was so stupid. How could I not realize it earlier?” Chanyeol’s face is red from anger and Sehun doesn’t know what to do.

“Look at the bright side, hyung. You found out about it before you get married. Isn’t that great?”

Chanyeol deflates almost immediately before he musters a small smile. “Yes. You’re right. I left because I want to find someone who loves me for who I am. I decided to hide my family background because I don’t want the same thing to happen again.” Chanyeol kisses the back of Sehun’s hand tenderly.

“I am glad I came here. I met you. You accepted me even though you know I am not rich. But, yeah, now you know that I am actually an heir to a multibillionaire company.” Chanyeol smiles sheepishly.

Sehun wants to be mad at Chanyeol for lying to him but he can’t after he hears Chanyeol’s explanation. He totally understands why Chanyeol is doing that.

“But you are still the same Chanyeol that I love right? You are not going to change into someone arrogant and annoying, are you?” Sehun is smiling cheekily but he is actually serious about his questions.

Chanyeol chuckles before he shakes his head. “This is the real me. And wait, did you just say you love me?” Chanyeol asks excitedly.

Sehun’s face goes red when he realized it. But he nods his head nevertheless because he really means it. He loves Chanyeol. He really does.

“I love you too.” Chanyeol is grinning so widely and it makes Sehun’s heart skips a beat.

“So, because I am actually super rich and because I love you, I will pay for your surgery and the follow-up treatments.”

Sehun opens his mouth to protest but Chanyeol stops him before he can say anything.

“You can’t say no because the doctor has arranged the schedule for you and please don’t refuse my help because I really want you to recover. I hate seeing you suffering.” Chanyeol says earnestly and Sehun can’t find it in himself to say no.

“I will pay you back.” Sehun says.

Chanyeol snorts at that before he pecks Sehun’s nose. “You can pay it back by staying with me for the rest of your life.”

Sehun smiles at that. “That’s too easy.”

“I am glad you think so.” Chanyeol chuckles before he remembers something. “Crap, I forgot to tell Jonign that you are awake. Let me call him.” Chanyeol takes out his phone from his pocket and dials Jongin’s number.

Sehun smiles as he watches Chanyeol talking on the phone with Jongin. Life seems to be more meaningful right now.

 

 

 

Sehun’s parents are informed a few days later. It took some effort to convince Sehun to tell them, but in the end all their efforts are worth it. Sehun’s parents were shocked when they were delivered the news—as expected—but luckily Sehun’s mother didn’t have a heart-attack. They were also mad at Sehun for hiding it from them for a long time, but eventually they understood why Sehun did so after Sehun explained it himself to them.

Everything seems to be going well after that. Sehun’s health condition has become more stable and the doctor said they can proceed to do the surgery as planned. The doctor has suggested for Sehun to stay in the hospital until the operation day so he could rest. Sehun refused at first because he was worried about the hospital fee, but Chanyeol managed to convince him to stay.

“I am also going to tell both your bosses that you are going to quit work.” Chanyeol informs him one day. When he sees that Sehun is going to complain, he immediately adds, “You can’t go to work anyway. After the surgery you need to rest then you will need to do the chemotherapy.”

Sehun sighs and Chanyeol wraps his arm around Sehun’s shoulder to pull him close. “This is for your own good.” Chanyeol says.

“I know. But I feel like a disabled person right now. Everyone doesn’t allow me to do anything, and you are the worst among all of them.” Sehun glares at Chanyeol but he looks adorable in Chanyeol’s eyes instead of looking intimidating.

“I am just worried. But if you want to go out, then I will ask the doctor if we can go out for a while.” Chanyeol suggests. He smiles when he sees Sehun brightens up almost instantly at the idea.

“Go ask him now.” Sehun pushes Chanyeol away from the bed and Chanyeol pouts at him.

“You are such a mean boyfriend.”

Sehun rolls his eyes before he grabs the collar of Chanyeol’s shirt to pull him down for a kiss. “Now go.” Sehun grins after he pulls away.

Chanyeol smiles in satisfaction before he goes out from the room to ask the doctor.

 

 

“Ahhh, it feels so nice to be outside after a week being confined in the hospital room.” Sehun inhales deeply and closes his eyes.

Chanyeol smiles as he steps forward to stand beside his boyfriend before he takes Sehun’s hand in his. “Where do you want to go?” Chanyeol asks. The doctor said he could bring Sehun out for a walk but he needs to make sure that Sehun won’t do anything that requires a lot of energy. The doctor also told him to come back before 6 p.m. because Sehun will need his rest since his body is getting weaker.

“Let’s go to the park nearby.” Sehun smiles up at him. He can’t help but to lean down and pecks Sehun’s lips.

“Alright, let’s go.”

They start walking in silence but it’s a comfortable silence. Chanyeol swings their intertwined hands lightly as they walk and he can see Sehun’s smile from his peripheral vision. It makes him smile too and he really hopes that they could have more moments like this in the future.

The arrive at the park five minutes later and Chanyeol leads them to a bench to sit down when he notices that Sehun’s breathing has become heavier.

“Let’s sit here.” Chanyeol pushes Sehun down to sit on the bench before he takes his position beside Sehun. Sehun’s head falls onto his shoulder and Chanyeol caresses Sehun’s back soothingly.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

They fall into a comfortable silence again. Chanyeol thought that Sehun might have fallen asleep but then Sehun is calling for his name.

“Yes, Sehun-ah?” Chanyeol stares at the tuft of black hair on his shoulder.

“The surgery is in two days.” Sehun says.

“I know.”

“I am scared.” Sehun admits in a small voice.

Chanyeol nudges Sehun’s head gently with his chin so Sehun will lift his head up but Sehun refuses and nuzzles his face even closer into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol doesn’t want to force Sehun so he lets it be, for now.

“Why are you scared?”

“The doctor said that the succeed rate of the surgery is 50%, that means there’s another 50% chance that the surgery will fail. Even if I survive, there’s a possibility that I will fall into a coma, or lost my memory. A lot of things could happen and it scares me. A lot.” Sehun’s voice is trembling and Chanyeol wraps his arm around Sehun’s shoulder tighter.

“But there’s still the 50% chance that you will survive. Don’t be too pessimistic Sehun-ah. Everything will be alright.” Chanyeol is actually scared too. He knows that the surgery might fail, but he needs to be strong in front of Sehun. Sehun needs him the most right now.

“You don’t understand, hyung.” Sehun swallows thickly. “I am worried about you.”

Chanyeol frowns. “Why are you worrying about me right now? You are the one who is sick not me.”

“If something happens during the surgery. If I die, or if I lost my memory or become paralyzed, are you going to be alright?”

Chanyeol is stunned with Sehun’s question. Of course he is not going to be alright. He doesn’t want to even think about it because it can make him go crazy.

“What if I lose my memory and I forget about you? It will hurt you so much. And if I am paralyzed or become disabled, you will need to take care of me for the rest of your life. I don’t want to become your burden.”

Chanyeol feels something wet on his shirt and he belatedly realized that Sehun has been crying. He pulls Sehun away even though Sehun is resisting. But he needs to look at Sehun right now. His heart breaks when he sees Sehun’s tears-stained cheeks. He brings his hands up to cup Sehun’s face and wipes the tears away with his thumbs.

“Hey, stop thinking like that please. Sehun, I love you. I love you so much. It doesn’t matter if you forget about me, because I will make you remember. If you can’t remember, I will make sure that you will fall in love with me again because I know I will always love you. I don’t care whether you are disabled or not. I will always take care of you because I love you and you will never ever be a burden to me.” Chanyeol stares right into Sehun’s eyes so Sehun will see his sincerity because he meant everything he said.

“But it’s not fair for you. I shouldn’t have told you I liked you in the first place. I knew that I could die anytime soon but I was selfish because I want to be with you. Now I am making you sad. I am so sorry.” Sehun sobs harder and Chanyeol feels like crying to because it hurts him so much to see Sehun like this.

He pulls Sehun into a hug and lets Sehun sobs onto his chest.

“Listen to me, Sehun-ah. I am really glad I kissed you that night, and I am beyond happy that you returned my feelings. That was the best day of my life and I didn’t regret any of it. I am happy that you let me stay beside you and go through this journey together with you. Even if you have told me about your disease before I confessed, I would still choose to be with you, because I love you. I just want to be with you.” Chanyeol blinks his tears away before he continues.

“We will go through this together. You will be alright, and no matter what happens, I will always stay by your side. Always. I promise.”

Sehun stays silent and they stay in each other arms for God knows how long before Sehun suddenly speaks up.

“Hyung,” Sehun exhales shakily. “If I die, promise me that you will move on and find someone you love.”

Chanyeol gasps at Sehun’s words. “How can you say that to me?”

“I just want you to be happy.”

“And I am happy when I am with you so stop talking nonsense because you won’t die. You will not die, Oh Sehun. Do you hear that?” Chanyeol says sternly.

Sehun flinches in surprise because of the sudden raise of Chanyeol’s voice. Chanyeol sighs before he whisper a soft ‘sorry’ into Sehun’s ear.

“Sehun, please. Please promise me that you will survive, no matter what.” Chanyeol begs. His tears have finally rolled down his cheeks because he can’t hold it any longer. His heart just hurts so much right now.

Sehun inhales deeply before he hugs Chanyeol tighter. “I will try.”

“I love you, Sehun-ah.”

“I love you too, hyung.”

 

 

 

The day of the surgery comes faster than they expected. Sehun is lying on the bed and the nurses are getting ready to move him to the operation room. Chanyeol, Jongin, Baekhyun, and Sehun’s parents are all there to give Sehun a moral support.

They follow the nurses quietly as the nurses pushes Sehun’s bed toward the operation room. They stop right in front of the door to give Sehun some time to talk to his family and friends.

“You better come out safely. If not I will kill you.” Jongin says it in a playful tone, but his teary eyes betray him. Sehun smiles at his best friend before he lifts up his hand and forms it into a fist. Jongin fist-bump him gently and Sehun grins.

“Once I wake up, you need to treat me to a bubble tea.”

“Call.” Jongin agrees easily before he smiles too even though it looks strained. Sehun tries his best not to cry seeing his best friend like this.

Jongin steps back and his parents come forward. His mother bends down to kiss his forehead. She fails at holding back her tears and it makes Sehun feels like crying too.

“We will be waiting here for you. Be strong, okay? Please, you need to come out from there alive.” His mother sobs.

“I will be alright, mom. I promise.”

His mother nods her head and his father pats his head gently. “Good luck, son. I know you can do it because my son is such a strong person.” His father smiles but his eyes look sad and scared.

“Thanks, dad.”

Baekhyun comes to his side and smiles at him. “We might not be that close yet, but I really care for you, so please, you need to fight, okay? Don’t give up. After you recover, let’s hang out together and I will spill all Chanyeol’s secrets to you.”

Sehun smiles at that. “I can’t wait for that day to come.”

“You won’t regret it.” Baekhyun pats his cheek before he walks away.

The last person to come to his side is Chanyeol. Chanyeol tries to hide it, but Sehun can look into his soul and knows that his boyfriend is scared.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything for a while and just holding into his hand. Then Chanyeol bends down to whisper into Sehun’s ear. “Don’t forget our promise.”

Sehun nods his head and Chanyeol kisses his cheek softly.

“I love you, Sehun-ah. I will be right here when you wake up.” Chanyeol pulls away to look at Sehun’s face.

Sehun smiles at him before he says, “Wait for me.”

“I will.”

“We need to bring him in now.” One of the nurses informs them.

All of them step aside to make room for the nurses and Sehun looks at his family and friends’ faces one by one. His gaze stops at Chanyeol and he holds his gaze until the door closes in between them. He will be strong and he will fight this. He will survive this. He needs to stay alive because there are people who love him that are waiting for him outside of that door.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol looks up at the gloomy sky and sighs. It has been raining since the morning and it hasn’t stopped until the evening. He doesn’t really mind rainy days usually, but today is different. He has a plan for tonight but because of the rain, the plan has failed.

He takes out his phone from his coat and calls Baekhyun.

“I can’t go to the park tonight.” Chanyeol says as soon as Baekhyun picks up.

_“Is it because of the rain?”_

“Yeah.”

_“So what’s your plan B?”_

“I haven’t thought about it actually.”

_“How dare you? Oh my god Park Chanyeol, I swear to god. Today is such an important day how could you not think of another plan?”_

Chanyeol sighs before he enters his car. He has finally bought a car in Korea because he really needs it. “I didn’t know that it will rain today.”

_“If you watch the weather forecast then you will know you dumbshit. So now what are you going to do? Sehun has been asking me where you are since three hours ago and my head starts to hurt.”_

Chanyeol chuckles because he really can imagine an unhappy and whiny Sehun. He has been ignoring Sehun’s calls since the morning because he is planning a surprise for Sehun.

It has been one year since the surgery Sehun had to remove the tumor from his brain. The surgery was a big success and Chanyeol couldn’t be more grateful. The chemotherapy sessions were not easy for both Sehun and Chanyeol but they went through it, and now, Sehun is completely healed. He still needs to do a routine check-up to make sure that the cancer doesn’t reappear, but other than that, everything is fine.

Now that Sehun has recovered, Chanyeol wants to take a big step in their relationship. He doesn’t know whether Sehun will agree or not, but he really hopes Sehun will.

“I am going to your place now. Tell Sehun that I will be there in ten minutes.” Chanyeol hangs up without waiting for Baekhyun’s reply. He drives off to Baekhyun’s apartment with a nervous feeling. He glances at the small dark-blue box on the passenger seat where a ring is kept inside. “You can do it, Chanyeol.” He tells himself.

 

 

 

“Why didn’t you pick up my phone?” Sehun asks as soon as he gets into Chanyeol’s car.

Chanyeol ignores Sehun’s question as he puts his hand on Sehun’s nape and pulls him closer to kiss his lips. Sehun tries to pull away at first but he eventually melts into the kiss when Chanyeol shoves his tongue into Sehun’s mouth. Chanyeol smiles into the kiss when he hears Sehun’s low whimper and he pulls away only to be met with a glaring Sehun.

“You still haven’t answered me. Don’t think that a kiss will make you get away with it.”

Chanyeol just smiles and Sehun gets even more annoyed.

“Hyung, seriously, can’t you talk? I was so worried because you didn’t pick up my call since the morning. I even came to Baekhyun’s house because I thought he would know where you were. But then he refused to tell me, and hyung, do you know how frustrating it is? I swear to God if you don’t say anything-“ Sehun stops and freezes when he feels Chanyeol slipping something into his left ring-finger.

He lifts his finger up and gasps when he sees a silver ring with a diamond on it. He looks at Chanyeol and sees Chanyeol smiling nervously at him.

“I know this is not romantic at all. I actually have planned the proposal but then it rains so it fails. But I really can’t wait any longer because I really love you and I want to stay with you forever. So, Oh Sehun, will you-“

“Yes! Oh my god yes!!! I will marry you!” Sehun screams happily and pulls Chanyeol into a bone-crushing hug.

Chanyeol sighs in relief before he hugs Sehun back. “I have one more thing to ask you.”

“What is it?” Sehun asks without pulling away from the hug.

“Come to London with me?”

Sehun’s body tensed for a moment and Chanyeol is about to take his words back when Sehun suddenly laughs. Chanyeol pulls away a little to stare at his now fiancé’s face.

“Why are you laughing?”

“You sounded so nervous when you asked me the question just now.” Sehun is still giggling and Chanyeol pouts.

“Because I am nervous. I know it’s not an easy decision for you to make. I mean your family and friends are here. But I need to go back because my father is retiring soon. I know this is selfish, but will you come with me?” Chanyeol asks once again.

Sehun just smiles widely before he peppers Chanyeol’s face with kisses. “Of course I will go with you.”

“Really?” Chanyeol’s eyes widen in surprise because he doesn’t expect Sehun to agree this easily.

“I don’t like long-distance relationship.”

“But how about your family and friends?”

“We can still come back here sometimes. Right?”

“Of course.”

“Then it’s okay. As long as I am with you, I am okay.” Sehun smiles sweetly.

Chanyeol grins before he pecks Sehun’s nose. “Sometimes you are so cheesy, you know that?”

“I know. I did it because I know you love it.” Sehun singsongs.

Chanyeol chuckles before he pulls Sehun into another hug. “Thank you so much.”

“No need to thank me. I agreed because I want to. I love you, hyung. So much.”

“Love you too, hubby.”

Sehun hits his chest in embarrassment and Chanyeol laughs. “Why did you hit me?”

“Don’t call me hubby.”

“But you are going to be my husband soon.” Chanyeol teases.

“Keyword being soon. Now we are not married yet, so don’t.”

“Aww, is my Sehunnie shy?”

“Shut up, hyung.”

“My Sehunnie is so cute.” Chanyeol leaves a loud kiss on Sehun’s forehead.

“Stop being annoying.” Sehun grumbles.

“You love me anyway.”

Sehun sighs before he leans up to silence Chanyeol with a kiss on his mouth. “Stop being so cocky about it. I am hungry, let’s go eat dinner.” Sehun says after he pulls away.

“Anything for my princess.” Chanyeol exclaims excitedly.

Sehun glares at him but decides to let it slide this time. Chanyeol reaches his hand out to intertwine their fingers together and it makes a smile appears on Sehun’s face.

“I am very happy right now.” Chanyeol says.

Sehun turns his head to the side and stares at Chanyeol lovingly. “I am happy too. You always make me happy.”

Chanyeol’s smile is so bright and Sehun will do everything to always see Chanyeol smiles like that. Apparently he doesn’t need to try that hard because Chanyeol always smiles like that when they are together.

“I can’t wait to spend my whole life with you.”

“Me too, hyung.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this :)


End file.
